The present invention is directed to the field of print function management. The invention has particular applicability for departmental accounting of printer resources as used with a network or other configuration where one or more printers are shared between multiple computer users.
Shared network printer configurations are common in many offices and other commercial establishments. It has become popular to incorporate a combined printer and photocopier in a single unit. Such devices include a printer controller, which includes an onboard processor and memory for managing the print function. The print controller receives print commands from the print driver onboard the user's personal computer and accordingly queues print jobs for printing over the combined unit.
In order increase efficiency by reducing uncharged photocopying, many offices have implemented an accounting system whereby a departmental or other type account code must be entered into the photocopier prior to enabling the copy function. The copier retains a set of codes, which can be department codes or other type access codes. These codes can be maintained on-board the copier in memory or can be accessed through the network. In order to enforce the code at the copier level, it must be enabled by entering a valid department code for every copy job before the copy “start” key is enabled. Upon entry of a valid code, the copier function is enabled. Thus, validation is performed prior to enabling the copy request.
However, the printer function is different from the copy function in that validation and print enabling must occur after the printer request. In requesting a print job on a personal computer, a “print” command is issued from a menu. The printer driver activates a dialog box that “pops up” to offer a selection of print options. The printer dialog can include an input field for entering a departmental code. After entry, an “OK” button is clicked in order to instruct the printer driver to send the print job with the desired selections to the printer controller. If a valid code is entered, the print function will be enabled and the print job will be charged to the department. However, if an invalid code is entered, the charge is directed to an undefined account and the print job will not print. The user may be unaware that an invalid code has been entered. Also, the user is not timely notified that service has been denied due to an invalid code. This can result in waiting at a printer for a print job that does not proceed, resulting in wasted time and user inconvenience. This problem can be especially exacerbated if the source file is closed or is otherwise unavailable for resubmission of the print request.